


Teddy Watched The Ring

by maggie_weasleyxx



Series: Potters, Weasleys, Lupins [18]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Poor Teddy, Proposal Apprehension, Teddy is a scared bb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 20:02:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11630871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maggie_weasleyxx/pseuds/maggie_weasleyxx
Summary: Teddy was scared when Victoire approached and the ring fell down the hill.





	Teddy Watched The Ring

It was supposed to be one of the best days of Teddy's life. The proposal ring was not supposed to slip out of his sweaty palms as his girlfriend approached the picnic blanket. 

Teddy watched the ring fall out of his hands and roll down the hill towards the pond. He didn't want to seem like he was ditching the date, but he didn't want to place a dirty, wet ring on his girlfriends' finger, if she even said yes. So instead, he sat their awkwardly holding his breath as he watched the ring fall down the steep hill. It was probably luck that Victoire also fell down the steep hill. He felt bad for his girlfriend, who was wearing a beautiful blue dress. But fate brought his girlfriend and the ring together. The diamond ring landed in her palm. She looked up the hill and grinned at Teddy.

"Yes, of course I'll marry you, you plonker!" Victoire squealed. "Just don't drop the ring down a hill on our wedding day!"

Teddy changed his mind. The day was one of the best days of his life.


End file.
